


Sweet obsession [ Yuri x Female! Reader ]

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Horror, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Stalking, Violence, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: You are a girl like many others, your life seems perfectly normal if it were not for your absent and insensitive parents, but, despite this issue, you are able to look after yourself thanks to the world of literature that donates you joy and serenity. A passion that will help you to meet a very bizarre and shy girl, Yuri. A big luck or maybe the grandest misfortune of your own life...





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends,
> 
> Finally, I'm finding my lost inspiration and so I think it's time to post a new story for a new fandom, I'm very glad.
> 
> I really like every girl of the game " Doki Doki Literature Club", but for this kind of story Yuri is the most suitable girl, I guess, you'll see.
> 
> I've decided not to make the chapters too long and make the reading more comfortable to everyone.
> 
> Hope this story can passionate you.

The new town where you moved was small but lively.

A city abandoned by god and men, you liked it because it reminded you of yourself.

This was not your first transfer because several times, by cause of your parents' work, you moved from one city to another.

This city was abandoned just like you. You have never had someone that you could consider as a friend and maybe it would have never existed for you. You did not believe in long distance relationships.

One time, you tried to keep a friendship, before you were forced to move again, with a girl. However, after a few weeks from your departure, she disappeared into thin air, forgetting about your "eternal friendship". A broken promise like any other, a fake relationship that had the use to make you feel less alone but then, you felt as the loneliest person on this earth.

You did not care anymore. You loved your solitude, you learnt how to love your solitude, and now you were able to live with it. People often irritated you. If this world was made of fake people, you did not want to be a part of this, you did not want to be deluded again.

The reality in which you lived was tight to you. You found your comfort in reading; books were your trusted friends and they would never have left you. They were your greatest source of inspiration, and the joy that made your heart beat, filling your mind with curiosity. They were your salvation, from loneliness, from betrayals and abandonment. From everything that was false in this world. Someone would say the stories you read in books were fake but the wonderful feelings you felt could not be realer than that. They were wrong, you were happy in this illusion; the pages you read were like universes of wonders and magic. You have lived thousands of adventures, without even leaving your house because this prodigy happened in your mind.

It was as that famous Italian writer, Umberto Eco, said: "The person who doesn't read lives only one life. The reader lives 5,000. Reading is immortality backwards." You kept these words in your heart, and every sorrow the real world gave you was just vanished away.

Your parents were so busy with their work that they did not often give you the attention that a girl of sixteen should receive. You were old enough to resolve your problems alone. You were a smart and determined little woman, you had never disappointed them, and you had to continue to play the part of the obedient and judicious daughter. This role did not dishearten you because it protected you from the predators of real life, you were more mature than all the other teenagers of your same age.

Your transfer took place in April, almost at the beginning of Summer, this was completely unfair and irritating because the school year was about to end, and it made no sense to start school from the end.

Seeing the positive aspect of this was not difficult for you, you could spend more time with your books and less in socializing with the students of your new school.

This summer would be boring and lazy. You were so lazy that you did not want to wake up for your first –almost last- day of school.

Your first day of school continued normally, nothing you had not already experienced in the past. Everything was so monotonous and predictable. There were never any plot twists. No, real life was not like a book and it would never have been adventurous or thrilling neither.

The clock marked midday, it was lunchtime and you were in the courtyard eating the lunch your mother prepared in a hurry this morning before going to work. You hated turkey meat, in fact she had prepared a turkey and cheese sandwich. You removed the turkey slices from it, many people would have considered you fussy. A girl who thought to be superior to others, perhaps even a little too snob. Because you did not like turkey, or because you often avoided people as if they were your enemies or not worthy of your attention. Your behaviour was a symptom of an intrinsic fear hidden in your mind, of an emotional dismay. You only wanted to defend yourself but the outside world did not understand this. Nobody understood.

While enjoying your succulent turkey essence cheese sandwich, you read a book, a famous story by Edgar Allan Poe entitled "The Pit and the Pendulum," a short story that you found very exciting about the ferocious tortures a poor Inquisition's prisoner had to suffer and how he tried to survive and escape from his awful fate.

The supernatural had never fascinated you since you were not a superstitious girl, but instead, the horror stories based on historical facts or real facts were able to transmit to you a singular anxiety. These were not the stories you used to read but you were fascinated. It was like a horrifying and masochist wish hidden in your soul.

You often wondered if you would be able to live certain situations and get out of these scared circumstances unscathed like the protagonist of this short story. If you would be strong and brave enough to keep your lucidity and to not become crazy. It would be a hard and intense experience.

However, so often the fate that the characters of horror faced could not be defined as a happy -ending. You still found interesting to fantasize about this grand amount of possibilities.

You were so concentrated in reading your book that you did not realize the person who was watching you from afar. She was a girl like you, a shy student who attended your own class but you had not noticed her yet because she was too silent and elusive, like a sort of incorporeal ghost, she got always unnoticed.

Her name was Yuri, she loved observing people, it was the only way she knew to interact with them because she was so shy. This made her incapable to start any kind of conversation and so she found herself alone most of the time. It was not her choice, she desired a change in her routine, but it was hard and people looked so scary in her eyes so she kept scrutinizing them from afar until she found you.

A strange and burning feeling took place in her heart the first time she saw you. It was interest, an irrational and warm curiosity. She understood the two of you were similar. Yuri and you shared several traits as the loving of reading, the loneliness inside your hearts and the introversion toward the world.

By a single glance, Yuri understood you were the person who could save her from her own darkness. You could make her believe again. She hoped.


	2. I look through you...

Another day of school reached its end and you were tiring, you have lost so many lessons, almost every lesson of this year, and now you were disadvantaged compared to the other students and it was frustrating.

The other students ignored you and they considered you as a sort of outsider because you were new, you come from another city so you could not be part of their same group. This was an immature and cruel behaviour only spoiled children had.

You did not want to think about it and you knew this discomfort would end soon with the new hot season. You could not wait for the summer holiday to come. For now, you had to bear them and distract yourself.

The street where you were walking through was desert, it was strange but logical because this was a small town and your home was in its suburb so it was rare finding pedestrians and you did not even know your neighbours. Your social level was impressive, you supposed with sarcasm.

The sound of your steps was the only sound that could be heard but you did not realize you were not alone because there was someone far away who were following you.

It was your secret admirer, the girl who observed you during the break, and she had never found the courage to talk to you. Yuri. You did not even know she existed, nobody knew, she was as invisible and this was her greatest power.

Her steps were as delicate as the petal of a flower that touched the ground after the fall and her eyes were concentrated, curious and joyful because the thought of you made her alive. Observing you from afar could not be considered as a crime, you did not know it so you could not be alarmed and Yuri could finally spend some time with you.

This apparent silent made you uncomfortable, because you were not used to it and, as a spontaneous reaction, your steps became more rapid and the desire to come back home has never been so strong in you. Despite you were unaware of the reality that surrounded you and you were apparently the only person. You still felt anxious for reasons unknown for you.

Yuri smiled, observing you while you were unlocking the door of your house and you came in. She stood there for several minutes as if she wanted to admire the place where you lived.

Your parents were not at home, they always worked and it seemed they forgot they had a daughter. It was unfair but you did not question yourself anymore. They were not bad parents, they provided to all your desires. Human contact, which was the only thing they did not provide to you but you got used to it because you had no other choice.

You finally came back to your home, you were exhausted after a stressful school day and you only wanted to relax.

The house where you lived was big and comfortable, it had two floor but your room was on the first floor and your window overlooked the garden. It was something you appreciated a lot because you loved observing the flowers and the nature around you. Sometimes, you pretended to be Alice in Wonderland and you searched for the rabbit hole or drunk a good cup of tea laying on the fresh grass. As if you were living in a fable and you did not need anybody else but your imagination and a good story.

It relaxed you a lot but you were not the only one who felt relaxed this moment because a certain person was observing another kind of show. That show was you.

A smile appeared on your face as you found your serenity, and then you moved across the room like if you were a dancer in a musical. You started undressing, taking away your school uniform. You seated down on your bed while you were unbuttoning your shirt, and the afternoon sunshine caressed your skin, illuminating your dulcet shapes. Your figure shone as bright as a divinity and someone was adoring you out of there.

She was admiring you hidden behind a tree, through the window of your room. Yuri was enchanted because you were so stunning and she has never seen something so beautiful. She perceived a pleasant tingling across her entire body. It was the desire of you, but she had to hold it back, because her time was over.

A show your unknown guest truly appreciated and then, when the night fell, you were finally safe because your guest left but only for today. For Yuri, this was only the start of the game between you and Yuri. It was a mere appetizer.


	3. Curiosity

A new day illuminated your world and you woke up with an unusual determination. It was a feeling as if you were waiting for something to happen. It was illogical, very strange, but you decided to ignore this sensation.

This day had nothing special, it seemed, because nothing special has happened yet not that you were expecting otherwise.

The lesson kept going boring as usual and your concentration was fading away as the clock did not move and minutes did not pass. That was the moment when you noticed her, Yuri. You have never seen her before. She was in your same class, she was observing you with her timid way and then she looked away. Yuri looked like a lost child, a little deer who was afraid of facing the world and, somehow, she donated to you a sentiment of tenderness. It was something peculiar, you were unable to explain it but you wanted to talk with that girl. You did not know why but you had to. This curiosity had to be satisfied.

The lunchtime came and students were finally free to relax. The schoolyard was quite desert and then you noticed the source of your curiosity seated on a table completely alone in the act of reading a book.

“Hello there! Can I seat here?” you asked to Yuri, smiling politely.

“Uhm…?” she whispered some words you did not understand and nodded, avoiding your glance.

She was so timid that she was unable to look you in the eyes, and she could not believe the person she estimated was talking with her. Even if she had never spoken with you before, she did not know you so well, but she felt her heart beat faster. Yuri appeared so concentrated in the book, even if she was not actually reading it because your presence made her frustrated but excited at the same time.

“Is the book you’re reading interesting?” you asked with a friendly tone of voice.

She nodded a second time, and then you noticed the front page of her book that said “Portrait of Markov”, it was a volume you had never heard before.

Maybe speaking with this girl has not been a good idea because she felt so uncomfortable and nervous around you. You two shared the same passion of literature and you thought you finally found someone with which you could spend your time but it was another illusion, you did not want to bother anybody so you stood up, apologising with Yuri for having disturbed her.

“Uhm… The lesson is going to begin soon, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, bye!” you saluted her leaving Yuri completely stunned and guilty because it was not what she wanted. She lost the chance of her life and now she had to make up for her mistake.

After the school, the timid girl approached you and she seemed very mortified for her previous behaviour.

“Y/N? Uhm, I want… I want to apology for my behaviour, I didn’t mean to be rude…” Yuri spoke with a limpid and calm voice. Her voice relaxed you and you smiled gently.

“Oh, I’m not offended at all… Everything’s fine, Yuri.” Since the two of you were in the same classroom, you already knew her name but you have not used it before. Now that you thought about it, it was a real beautiful name.

“Can I accompany you at home?” asked Yuri with an unusual determination and you nodded.

Actually, you were glad she asked it because walking that street all alone made you very uncomfortable and you needed a little company.

The walk towards your home has been calm and Yuri and you have not chatted so much but her presence relaxed you. She was so calm and introvert, you could understand her and you just appreciated the silence especially when you could share it with somebody else. The silence in this street was very annoying, it was the kind of solitude you did not appreciate because it was mysterious. It seemed any danger could be hidden behind any corner.

You reached your house and then you greeted Yuri, but she remained next to your front door for several minutes, completely immobile as if she was in a trance. You did not realize it at first, you looked out of the window and you saw her there. Then, when you went outside to ask her some explication, she disappeared. Maybe it was all your imagination.

Even this time, Yuri was still outside, observing every move you made. For her, your window was like a monitor where she observed her favourite show. This show was you, her new obsession but she was so displeased because it was not enough. Watching was getting very stressing for her. She could not only _watch_ you.

.  
.  
.

The next day, Yuri did not show up at school and you were a little worried. You hope she was not sick.

Yesterday, you forgot asking her address so you could have visited her but maybe it was inappropriate since she was not your friend. It was not your business and you had no reason to worry. Actually, you should have worried about yourself because Yuri were where she should have not been. At your house.

Your parents were not at home, their job took all their free time recently and so there was nobody home. Nobody except for a certain girl who wanted to discover more about your life. Since you and your family were new in this city and you have not already installed a security system, for Yuri has not been hard entering in your house. Her intention was not stealing your items of value but she only wanted to look around the place where her beloved lived.

Your room reflected the person you were and she could perceived it very well. Everything in this place reminded of you. Yuri could not be more content than this. She smelled your fragrance through the air. She took a nap on your bed, hugging your pillow, rubbing herself against the mattress pretending you were here with her. She started touching herself thinking about your naked figure, when she saw you undressing yesterday. She dreamt of you every night and now she was satisfying her fantasies here, even if you were not with her, she could imagine it.

Murmurs came out of her mouth, she called your name, breathing heavily as she opened her legs, stimulating her own clit and with the other hand, she touched her own breasts until she felt completely satisfied. After that, she scrubbed her face against your blankets and clothes.

Every moment of pleasure had its end, because you were about to come back home and Yuri was still there but she decided not to leave so soon this time.

“I’m home!” you screamed but nobody answered.

You knew your parents were not here and you just felt so disappointed but you could not do anything about it.

In the meantime, Yuri hid herself somewhere where you could not find her since your home was huge and there were so many rooms and corridors and this made Yuri’s job easier.

A feeling of discomfort crossed your mind as you entered your room and you noticed something weird, but you were unable to explain this feeling to yourself. These days your imagination was running wild.

Nothing in the house was missed and so you were too tired for thinking rationally.

The thing you needed now was a warm shower and some relaxing time. As you walked toward the bathroom, you sighed, taking away your clothes. Some absurd thoughts were crossing your mind, you had the feeling someone was observing you and you started hypothesizing if this house was actually haunted even if you did not believe in ghosts, but something sinister lived in this house. Your parents would have never believed you and so speaking about it was useless.

You decided to take a shower and forget about this unfair feeling because it was something irrational and unclear and you had no reason to worry about it.

The actual source of your anxiety was behind your bathroom’s door and Yuri desired so hard to come in and admire all your glory but she could not be discovered so she just opened the door slowly observing the silhouette of your naked body that appeared through the curtain of the bathroom. A devious smile appeared on her face as she watched this show. Other dirty fantasies started taking shape in her head.

Unluckily, it was time for her to go because she knew your parents were about to come, she studied their hours by observing your home until now. Who knew if she has actually followed your parents as well.

You were so concentrated to take your shower, and you also started humming a tune and then you did not pay attention to the world around you. Yuri abandoned your house and her day tour was over now, she was a little sad but she knew the next day would have new surprises for her.


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is the second-to last chapter and hope you'll find it interesting.
> 
> I thank the people who wrote a comment last time!
> 
> Good reading!

The month of April was finally over, even May was about to end soon, and those strange feelings had not abandoned you yet and you did not understand why.

Meanwhile your friendship with Yuri became stronger even if you did not know if you could consider her as your friend because she was such a silent and enigmatic girl. You did not know anything about her, you did not even know where she lived because she appeared frustrated every time you asked her you wanted to visit her. Everything was a mystery about that girl but this fact did not bother you because she was very gentle with you so you just respected her space without questioning.

Today begun with a particular request of Yuri, a request you would never expect from her but you were glad she finally found the courage to make it.

“Y/N?” she called you with her timid voice.

“Yes, Yuri?” you smiled at her.

She loved every time you smiled like this, her cheeks coloured of hot pink and she smiled as well. She also loved when you pronounced her name. It was something very banal but for her this was extremely important.

After some seconds, she spoke, “Ehm… I’d like… I mean, do you like to come to me after school?” she finally asked and her face became even redder.

“Of course, I’d be glad, Yuri!” you answered to Yuri who felt like the happiest girl of the world.

The ring bell of the first lesson rung.

Today seemed endless, the weather was hotter than normal but it only meant that summer was coming.

A curious excitement flowed through your veins because today would not have been a day like any other because she had invited you to her house.

This was an unexpected behaviour from Yuri but perhaps this was her true desire. She wanted to share something more with you. It was hard for Yuri to invite you, you wondered if she, like you, had problems with her parents. This would have been the umpteenth thing in common that you and this girl had. This made you excited but you tried to stay calm because you did not want to make this thing seem like something important and your mind kept reminding you not to be deceived.

Yuri did not talk much on the way to her house, but this was not strange since she was a girl of few words. You loved to observe the surrounding landscape, trying to memorize the area so you do not get lost on the return journey.

This was a part of the city that you did not know, it was a lot in the suburbs, so Yuri, just like you, lived in a house on the border of civilization, not that this small town could be considered the highest level of civilization.

After about ten minutes of silent walking, you and Yuri have reached what could be defined as a modest and ancient country house. It was bigger than your house, it had a scarlet-coloured roof and willow trees surrounded it, which was something enchanting. This landscape was reminiscent of a painting or one of those vintage postcards that can be seen in some souvenir shops.

Those willows seemed to cry, somehow they reminded you of your friend Yuri, in fact it seemed that she also brought sadness into her heart. A melancholy that imprisoned her spirit and did not allow her to be the person she wanted to be.

While you lost yourself in your thoughts, you did not notice that Yuri was staring at you with a childlike curiosity and, with a nod, she invited you to come in.

“Try not to make noise, please. My grandmother is sleeping.” She whispered and she left her shoes at the entrance. You did the same, taking off your shoes, respecting the tradition of the place.

So Yuri lived with her grandmother, you thought, who knew where her parents were, but it seemed a question too personal and intrusive to ask so you just nodded following her up the stairs.

Yuri looked very tense, you could tell from her serious expression and you wondered if it was truly a good idea to come here. She had invited you, so this was her choice.

After another long silence, she stopped in front of her bedroom door, talking to you.

“Sorry if I’ve been silent…” she spoke without looking into your eyes, “I’m not used to having guests at home, not so often…” she gave a half nervous smile, “But you’re different, with you I can be myself and so I decided to invite you.” she confessed, blushing.

“There is no reason to apologize. I’m happy to be your guest, your home is really adorable.” You smiled while she invited you to sit in her room.

You took a seat on the side of the bed before she spoke again “I’m such an impolite host, I’m so sorry… Can I offer you something? A cup of tea, maybe?” she asked, nervous.

“Oh, thank you. I’d love it, Yuri!” you answer, cordially.

After that, Yuri disappeared behind the door and you were left alone in her room. It was very clean and tidy and there was anything out of place.

Your waiting did not last so long because Yuri came back holding a tray with two cups filled with tea. She placed the tray on her desk giving you a cup of tea.

“Oh, what’s this?” you said, smelling the fragrance of tea.

“Green tea, that’s the only I have… Oh, sorry, I made another mistake, I should’ve asked you…” Yuri felt so mortified.

“Oh, no. It’s my favourite, it’s ok!” you tried to comfort her and it was surprising how this girl got offended so easy for everything.

“Ok… I want to tell you something… It’s important…” she said with a low voice.

You nodded looking through her eyes but she kept avoiding your glance and then she took a deep breath.

Meanwhile she spoke, you were sipping your green tea, it tasted delicious.

“Well… I don’t know how to say it, it’s hard but I can’t live with a heavy heart. It hurts…” she sighed, you tried to say something but she kept talking, “Since the first time I saw you, I understood you were different from everyone else. You’re sensitive, you share my same passion of books and so I observed you from afar until I found the courage to approach you. It’s been a miracle I guess, you were the person I thought and I’ve never been happier than it… Believe me…” her words hid a melancholia that made your soul shiver.

“I understood another thing… I feel something for you, I mean… Something special and I’m hoping you could feel the same for me, Y/N…” Yuri smiled and for the first time she looked you in the eyes.

You were surprised, you did not expected it, not a declaration, it was impossible!

Strangely, your head hurt.

“W-what, Yuri? I don’t… I don’t think… I mean…” speaking seemed so difficult for you, you were barely able to hold the cup of tea in your hands, “I’m not searching for a relationship, I’m sorry, I’m not ready… I… I don’t–“ and your head was heavy, the world around you started turning around until you fell unconscious on the ground and the darkness was the only thing your mind saw.

“I’m not ready neither, my dearest (Y/N)…” these were the last words pronounced by Yuri before you fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for having reading.  
> Leave a comment before you left!


	5. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again with the last chapter.
> 
> Hope you can like it and that it can make you feel something.
> 
> Good reading!

Unknown was the time spent and the place where you were now was even more unknown because it was not the room of Yuri anymore.

This place smelt like dust and it was darker than the night, you were unable to distinguish the figures in front of you. You felt blind in this obscurity but you were not alone because your dear friend Yuri was watching over you.

“Oh, you’re waking up. I was worried…” she said with a timid tone of voice as if it was normal.

“What the—?” you did not understand what was happening and then you realized you were completely immobilized because your legs and arms were tied up on a chair and so you could not move.

“A little precaution… I don’t want my lover to run away from her fate…” she said.

“Fate? What are you talking about? If it’s a joke, just quit it now!” you tried to free yourself but the rope was tight and the gleam in Yuri’s eyes was not sane. Anything in her was sane.

“Ah, silly. You’ll stay by my side forever, that’s your fate!” she answered, grinning.

“Are you crazy? The joke is over. Set me free!” you yelled with rage but she just laughed.

“I’m not joking… Are you not convinced yet, darling?” she said, smiling.

“Help me! Somebody help me, please! Help!” you started screaming, feeling your eyes wet but this place was too far, who could ever hear your voice.

“Stop! It’s useless, nobody would ever hear you!” Yuri said and then she slapped you, “Oh, well, the only person who could hear you is my old grand mom, but she’s sleeping like a baby and she’s too decrepit to help you…” she said laughing as if she had listened to the funniest joke ever.

“You’re crazy… What do you want from me?” you said with rage.

“I want you, didn’t you understand yet?” then Yuri got very close to you, dangerously close that your bodies were about to touch. She whispered in your ear and with her hand, she caressed your thigh.

“I know you don’t love me but you’ll learn…” she spoke with a sinister tone of voice. Her hand kept touching you and then she started rubbing her body against your chest.

An unpleasant feeling of sorrow and discomfort hit your mind, tears fell from your eyes and you did not want even to imagine the horrible plans this crazy girl had for you.

“That’s even better than my dreams…” Yuri said while her hands kept touching you with lust but the only things you felt was horror and fear.

“Stop, please! Stop!” you screamed again, your voice was pitched because of the crying and then you started shaking your body trying to get her off of you. Completely livid, you hit your head against hers, jumping backwards and the weight of your body moved the chair. Yuri moved too and then the chair where you were seated fell backwards so you kicked her chest with your two tied legs while she was confused.

“Go fuck yourself, bitch!” you screamed in terror and Yuri fell to the ground holding her stomach because you kicked her very hard.

Even the simple act of breathing was hard now, you were still tied up on that chair, and you had no time to waste. You tried so hard to crawling but it was impossible and then Yuri stoop up, angrier than before.

“Why do you make things harder? I was trying to be nice, to show you love and it’s your gratitude?” she screamed.

“No, you’re a fucking psycho!” you said and then she put the chair at its original position.

“You and I are made for each other. Why don’t you understand? What should I do? Look!” her smile was sick and then she extracted a knife from her pocket, she positioned the blade in front of your eyes. You could saw your own fear reflected on the sharp blade.

With her knife, Yuri cut the palm of her own hand, this behaviour seemed so illogical but nothing in this girl was rational so you would expect everything from her.

“Our blood will be united, they will become one thing.”

She caressed your face with her hand stained with blood, it was disgusting and you were about to vomit. It seemed, she did not feel pain as if she enjoyed it.

She showed another sick smile and then she started caressing you with her knife. Sweat fell down from every cell of your skin, you were unable to make a sound as if you lost your voice. The blade was cold. It was touching your legs and then it reached your torso. Yuri cut the buttons of your shirt, showing your bra. Her mortal blade now was caressing your neck, reaching your humid cheeks.

“Oh, don’t cry, darling. I don’t want to hurt you, I love you after all…” Yuri said with a fake sweet tone of voice that sounded so disgusting.

“Look! You’re so beautiful.” She said, touching your breast as she kissed your mouth.

Your only desire now was disappear. You wanted this to stop soon, you tried so hard not to think about it but it was impossible until you found the courage to speak.

“I’ll do everything you want but free me… Please…” you said, terrorized.

“I’m not that stupid, you’d run away…” she answered with a cold voice.

“No, I promise, I won’t run away… I understood. I want to love you, really… But how can I love you if I’m tied up like this?” you asked. This was completely crazy but you had no other choice. You had to try everything to gain your freedom.

“It’s not a problem, I can but you don’t let me. If you behave good, maybe I’ll give you another chance…” she smirked, looking at you with the eyes of a predator. After this, she kissed your forehead, your temple, your cheek and then your lips but, before she could do it, your body was invaded by a rage you have never felt before. It was instinct of survival or a primordial fear. You bit her neck as if you were a sort of carnivorous intent on hunting its prey.

Yuri screamed, struggling herself and then she tried to stab you but you’ve been faster than her and like before, you jumped backwards and you kicked her with all the strength in your body. The knife flew away and you launched yourself in its direction, crawling like a desperate snake. Yuri seemed quite shocked and her neck was bleeding.

You finally reached the knife, grabbing it and trying to cut the tight rope.

“How do you dare!” she screamed and your arms were finally free but a furious Yuri fell over you and she took possession of her knife and she was about to stab you. You grabbed her wrist and with the other hand you pushed her away.

The two of you started fighting, she laughed like a crazy, she was stronger than you were and she took you by the neck, clenching her fist around it and with the hand in which she held the knife she tried to stab you but you did not give up. You would have fought to the end.

You tried to kick her, even if your legs were still tied, then you scratched her face and the grip she had on your neck loosened. You took advantage of this moment to hit her with your fist, so she dropped her knife. You grabbed it, taking her off you and then you cut the rope that imprisoned your legs.

You started running as fast as you could.

Behind you, you could hear noisy and heavy steps, those of your pursuer because Yuri had no intention of surrendering.

“Come back here, my love. Where are you going?” Her tone of voice was psychopathic.

You still held the knife in your hand, but your mind was too exhausted and stunned to fight again. You just wanted this nightmare to end.

You arrived to the front door but it was locked, then Yuri came and took you by the hair, making you bang your head against the door. She did not seem to have lost her strength, she was a wild fury and it seemed that salvation was still far away for you.

You tried to fight again and somehow you managed to turn around and you stabbed in her direction, hitting her in the middle of her chest.

Yuri fell to the ground, you also felt your legs shivering, and you fell on the ground because you were completely overwhelmed, what had happened was crazy, the horror still pulsed through your veins.

Time stood still, you stared at Yuri’s unconscious body that laid to the ground. You did not know if she was dead or alive and did not want to find it out, so you found the strength to stand up and head for the phone, hoping that the psychopath had not cut the line and it was precisely like that because the phone did not show any sign of life.

Later, you got your cell-phone and you called the police, unable to explain what happened, you did not even know Yuri’s address but, since this was a small town, the citizens knew each other and it seemed, this was not the first time the police visited Yuri’s home.

This was certainly an adventure that you did not expect, a gruesome and horrible experience. Somehow, you came out unscathed even if the psychological trauma would have accompanied you for the rest of your life.

An experience worthy of the horror novels you were wondering about and for quite some time, you decided to put aside your curiosity about horror novels and to focus on something calmer and quieter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank every person who have read and appreciated this story!
> 
> This ending is tragic but good at the same time since the reader is safe and sound (but traumatized, too) even if Yuri did not get a happy ending. 
> 
> I wanted the reader to live the same situation of a character of a horror movie/book, it's something that can happen to everyone... But who's so unlucky? My idea was that. 
> 
> So I tried following a “horror movie scheme” and I wanted to do something horror and I hope I’ve been able to give you feelings of horror, fear or anxiety (that was my purpose).
> 
> I’d like to write another fanfiction about DDLC but with Monika this time (she’s my favourite) but I’ve to think about an interesting plot for her. I accept every kind of advice and suggestion but I accept advice in general.
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
